


One Step Closer

by andthenabanana (bananaandthena)



Series: Ippitsu Soujou; Tenka Gomen [1]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, and fills in some blanks, in which a banana cranks out a fic at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/pseuds/andthenabanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayden met Antonio because of Ji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know:  
> \- Kuroko (“shadow hands”) are in Shinkenger. From what I could tell, they’re loyal servants to the Shiba family. They’re behind the scenes supporters, safety police when the Nighlok attack; they help around the Shiba home and perform whatever duties that’s required of them. They are and will be important in the future.  
> \- In Shinkenger, Mentor’s name is Hikoma Kusakabe. Even though I can just copypasta the name on Mentor, I opted to name him Ren Kusakabe instead. I know that there are people who have issues with a POC having a name that isn’t fitting to their... POC-ness, but eh. He goes by “Ji” most of the time, anyway.  
> \- ~~… their city seriously needs a name.~~ Panorama City! From, Mia's Driver's License.  
>  \- Commas. Commas everywhere! ~~I'm so sorry~~
> 
> Warning: not beta’d!

Jayden met Antonio because of Ji.  
  
He’d taken Jayden with him to the outdoors market down by the beach. Jayden was ecstatic; it wasn’t often he was allowed outside the Shiba grounds, out of concern for his safety.  
  
But despite his excitement the young lord was actually a very shy boy. On their first trip, almost a year since the Last Battle, they’d stop at a stall and Jayden would immediately hide behind him. Or behind one of their _kuroko’_ s, dressed outside of their uniform, if the stall owner tried to coax him out of his hiding. It took a while and plenty of return trips, but eventually Jayden would stop hiding and stay at his mentor’s side as he grew bolder with each interaction.  
  
Makoto, a kind grandmother who owned their favored fruit stand, told them that the market was under a new owner. A fisherman hailing from Canada.  
  
“Go visit them,” she said to Ji with a meaningful look as she handed Jayden a slice of watermelon. Jayden chirped a soft “Thank you” before eating. Makoto pointed to a bright blue tent close to the pier, where its owner was making his sales pitch. “He has a son around the young lord’s age, Ji.”  
  
“Well, Jayden?” Ji asked. “Why don’t we greet them?”  
  
At the startled look his charge made, Ji gave a small nudge. “Didn’t you want steamed fish for dinner?”  
  
A pouty look accompanied his hesitant nod.  
  
“Then it’s settled.” With a farewell to Makoto and a quick stop to the compost bin to throw away the rind, Ji shuffled them both towards the fish stall. He was tempted to turn this into a challenge of some sort as Jayden inched his way behind him, but kept his silence when small fingers curled tightly around his hand; he’ll let Jayden find his courage.  
  
“Hello,” greeted Ji. “Makoto told us you’re the new boss. Welcome to the city!”  
  
“ _Gracias_ ,” he grinned. The fisherman was tall, tan skin and black hair hidden beneath a cap. “I knew we’d get some attention, but I didn’t expect all the warm welcome.”  
  
“You’re the highlight of the year. Jordan’s been here for a long time and kept the place going nicely, so his retirement caused a bit of a fuss.”  
  
“So I’ve been told, but I intend to continue his smooth sailing. It’ll be like a school of fish.” He removed his glove to shake Ji’s hand. “The name’s Miguel, by the way.”  
  
“Ren,” Ji returned, “but please, call me Ji.” He made a move to sidestep to show his companion, but Jayden just stepped along with him. “And the barnacle behind me is--”  
  
“Papa!”  
  
They turned their heads. A young boy ran up to the stall, ducked under the table, and proudly held up a barbeque on a stick. A smudge of dirt was on his cheek as he grinned brightly at his father. “Papa, there’s a kite place and they have a fish kite, papa! There was a big fish and a small fish and they were both long and pretty! Mio said they’re koi fish and how come I’ve never seen a fish like that before, papa, it has whiskers! Can we add her to our tank, can we? _Me gusta_!”  
  
Miguel rested his hand on his son's head, ruffling his dark hair. “And this chatterbox is my son, Antonio.”

Antonio beamed at Ji. “ _Hola_!”  
  
“Hi,” said Ji, smiling at him. With a quiet child like Jayden, he often forgot how talkative a kid could really be. It was refreshing. Especially when Jayden showed his face to take a peek, attention caught by Antonio. “Jayden, won’t you say hello?”  
  
If possible, Antonio’s smile grew bigger. He waved. “Hi! ‘m Antonio!”  
  
To Ji’s shock, Jayden quickly dashed away.  
  
“Jayden!”  
  
Their accompanying kuroko immediately went after their young lord. Stunned, Ji looked at Miguel. He looked concerned. “I’m so sorry, he’s never done that before.”  
  
“Then why did he run away?” Antonio, the poor boy, looked devastated. His shoulders drooped, clearly hurt by the other boy’s action. Miguel placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, but Antonio shrugged it off.  
  
Ji shook his head. “Jayden is very shy.” It wasn't a lie, but it was the only explanation he could offer.  
  
“I don’t want my barbeque anymore,” Antonio mumbled, looking sadly at his grilled food.  
  
To say Ji was second-guessing his decision to keep Jayden away from other children was an understatement.  
  
“I--”  
  
“Wait!” Jayden yelled, running back with a small container filled with slices of watermelon. From Makoto, one of the kuroko mouthed from behind him, following Jayden in long strides; the other was most likely attempting to get her to accept payment.  
  
Jayden placed the watermelon on a clear spot on the fish-filled table. He smiled shyly at Antonio, a flush of pink on his cheeks, and Ji was surprised into silence again. Miguel looked incredibly amused.  
  
Antonio’s eyes widened and he stared at the watermelon with awe. “For me?”  
  
Jayden nodded. Antonio held out his barbeque to him. Jayden blinked; he looked at Antonio, then to the stick held out to him, and back to Antonio. “Thank you,” said Jayden as took the offered token.  
  
“And what do you say, Antonio?” reminded Miguel of his manners, to which his son said brightly, “ _De nada_.”  
  
“ _Hijo_. I meant for the watermelons.”  
  
“Oh. _Gracias_!”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Jayden replied.  
  
And somehow, in the language that children only knew, Antonio and Jayden became close friends from then on.

Jayden looked at Ji with such a proud smile on his face that even though Ji was still wondering what happened, he couldn’t help but smile back. Having a friend - it was obviously a huge step for the young samurai.

  
Miguel was the one who made the offer of the two becoming play-buddies, minutes later after Jayden and Antonio finished their food and ran off. “Antonio could learn a thing or two from Jayden,” he explained as the two men watched the boys talk to the neighbouring stall owner. From the way he kept rocking from his heels to toes, Antonio clearly wanted to reach out and touch the sea urchin, but kept his hands behind his back like Jayden.  
  
“And the same could go the other way,” Miguel continued while preparing Ji’s fish orders. Jayden giggled at whatever Antonio whispered to him, then asked politely if they could hold the prickly creature. The fisherman gave Ji a pointed look. “Whatever it is you’re protecting him from, he’s still just a young boy. Being around other _niños_ , boys his age, will do him good.”  
  
“You’re not going to ask?”  
  
“People tend to talk a lot while they’re shopping.” Miguel grinned. “It’s an honor to meet the Shiba lord on my first week on the job.”  
  
“Just Jayden, Miguel,” said Ji. “He doesn’t like being called ‘lord’. And,” he trailed off with a look over his shoulder. The boys were both holding the sea urchin in their palms; Antonio was making a face while Jayden squinted at the creature, as if trying to understand it.  
  
“I accept the offer.”


End file.
